War Schools
by Tei Yami
Summary: AU dos escuelas muy prestigiadas en toda inglaterra han sido rivales desde su fundacion, que pasara si ahora la pelea es por una chica... o sera por el chico averiguenlo
1. ¡Fiesta!

_Hola a todos los que me leen, espero les guste esta historia va a ser kanlena con laven y OCs, sin mas, espero que lo disfruten_

Disclaimer: ni d-gray man ni su contenido me pertenecen, si así fuera todo seria un caos

Advertencias: ninguna por el momento

Ahora si, disfruten el fic

"Balck Order es el mejor bachillerato de toda Inglaterra, los jóvenes que asisten a esta exitosa escuela sí que tienen suerte, cada año cientos de jóvenes son rechazados" era lo que se escuchaba de la radio de un chevrolet cruze negro con destellos violetas

-Si claro, la mejor escuela, como mienten esos anuncios- decía un pelirrojo aburrido que iba en el asiento del copiloto

-Vamos Lavi, no llevas un buen promedio porque no quieres- intervino la chica de ojos violetas que iba conduciendo

-Es que no es la mejor escuela Lenalee-

-Callate, ya deja de quejarte estúpido conejo- dijo enojado un joven de tez clara y ojos negros que iba muy cómodo en el asiento de atrás

-Pero Yu…-

-Ya llegamos- decía la conductora del auto para que se callaran los otros dos, no le gustaban mucho sus discusiones, se dirigían a la mansión de una amiga de Lenalee, que los había invitado a celebrar su cumpleaños

-Mariii-

-Lenaaa-

(Si leen _Secretos entre exorcistas_ sabrán quien es Marina, solo que aquí es completamente diferente) las dos chicas se abrazaron y Lenalee le dio una gran caja de regalo que en la parte de arriba llevaba un moño rojo

-Muchas felicidades Marina- decía Lavi sonriendo y dándole una bolsa de regalo roja

-Felicidades- Kanda le dio otra bolsa, solo que un poco más chica y de color azul marino, claro, todo después de recibir un nada disimulado codazo por parte de Lenalee

-Gracias chicos, por cierto quiero presentarles a alguien- la chica hizo el ademan de buscar algo, mejor dicho a alguien

-Ha, no sé donde se metió, voy a buscarlo y los veo- dijo esto marchándose

-Esa Mari-

-Lavi, de veras no te gusta-

-¿E?, No, la quiero y la aprecio mucho, pero solo como amiga, y a ti ¿no te gusta nadie?-

-¿E? N-no na-nadie- completamente sonrojada

-De verdad Lena, sabes que estamos en confianza-

Cuando la chica iba a responder escucho una voz que la hizo voltear, al voltear vio a una niña de piel clara y cabello azulado, la reconoció al instante

-Road Kamelot- dijo mas para si misma que con la intención de que la escucharan

-Hola… princesita jajaja, que gusto verlos chicos- mirando a Lavi y a Kanda

-¿Que haces aquí?- decía Lenalee de mala gana

-Que no es obvio, vengo a la fiesta, van a dar dulces-

-¿Quien te invito?- pregunto Lavi bastante serio

-Eso que importa si…-

-Claro que importa, si no fui yo quien te invito- apareció Marina detrás de la chica de cabello azul

La chica solo se giro un poco para ver a la festejada de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa de superioridad por ser más alta que ella

-Y bien, ¿quién te invito a mi fiesta?-

-Fui yo- dijo un joven emo que apareció atrás de Marina (jajaja todos aparecen por atrás XD) –Hay algún problema-

-Sí, que nadie quiere verte por aquí, ni a ti, ni a ella- señalándolos respectivamente

-Jajaja vamos Mari, no me digas que todavía me tienen rencor-

-Lárgate… Devitto- decía Marina después de un silencio bastante incomodo y viéndolo con verdadero odio –Lárgate y llévate esa cosa contigo- señalando a Road

-A quien llamas cosa- haciendo un puchero

-Cállate Road, no quiero irme así que me voy a quedar un rato mas… además… tengo muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con alguien- viendo a Lenalee

-Ja, ni se te ocurra, maldito- decía Kanda viéndolo a los ojos

-Que me vas a hacer, afeminado- mirada retadora

-Ya verás- tronándose los dedos, cuando sintió que alguien le toco el hombro, al voltear vio a Lavi que le señalaba a la ojivioleta con la mirada –Lárgate- fue lo que dijo mandándole una de sus características miradas que logro hacer que al emo se le pusieran los pelos de punta

-Vámonos Road-

La chica estuvo a punto de reclamar pero solo recibió una mirada de enojo de parte del mayor, y por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió intimidada por su mirada, salieron del jardín mientras sentían miradas de rencor sobre ellos

-Bien… ¡que siga la fiesta!- decía alegremente Marina

Caída al estilo anime por parte de todos los invitados, nadie se esperaba esa reacción de parte de la festejada

-Marina- decía Lavi medio ido todavía

-Que pasa-

-El es…-

-No lo digas… conejo idiota- señalando a la peliverde con la mirada

-Eso quiere decir que es el-

-Sí, pero no seas tonto, no quiero que la dañes mas- decía la festejada algo seria –Oh debo ir a buscarlo, regreso- dándose la vuelta

-Espera, a quien nos quieres presentar- decía Lenalee algo ida

-A un… mmm… ahorita lo van a conocer, lo estaba buscando cuando escuche todo ese alboroto- sonrió por encima de su hombro y volteo hacia el frente para ahora si marcharse

-Linda ¿no?- apareció junto a Lavi un joven albino con carita de carro triste, recargando su codo en su hombro, claro que se notaba la diferencia de estaturas

-Si- respondió Lavi también con carita de cachorro triste –E-espera ¡QUIEN ERESS!-

-¡Aquí estas!, ¿dónde te metiste todo este rato?- apareció Marina frente a ellos

-Lo siento, pero tenía hambre y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer- rascándose la nuca

-Hay Allen, nunca vas a cambiar- dijo sonriendo al chico que estaba frente a ella, estaban más o menos de la misma estatura así que se podían ver a los ojos perfectamente, en ese momento la chica pareció reaccionar

-A sí, lo siento, chicos, el es Allen Walker, mi primo- dijo hacia sus amigos con una gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto- dijo el aludido con una gran sonrisa y levantando la mano derecha en señal de saludo

-Allen, ellos son mis amigos: Lenalee, Lavi y Kanda- dijo señalándolos respectivamente, ellos a su vez levantaron la mano saludando solo alguien cofcofkandacofcof no la levanto y chisto volteando a otro lado, ante esto al alvino le salió una gotita (gotota) en la cien

La tarde paso mientras los jóvenes bailaban, hasta Kanda bailo una canción a petición de Lenalee que le puso su mejor carita triste para que bailara con ella, extrañamente sabia bailar y moverse muy bien, mejor que Lavi, después de eso intento que bailaran de nuevo pero el joven se negó diciendo que si seguía con eso terminaría humillando al conejo idiota cosa que hirió el ego de Lavi y no permitió que Lena intentara sacarlo a bailar de nuevo, en uno de sus berrinches por evitarlo se jaloneo tanto con la chica para que no fuera donde Kanda que cuando la china dejo de hacer fuerza, el conejo se fue a estampar contra el alvino provocando que lo acorralara contra la pared, gracioso al principio pero después comenzó a sentir algo extraño

Se alejo lo más rápido que pudo disculpándose con el alvino por lo sucedido, pero al darse cuenta que el alvino, Lenalee, la festejada y su hermano (Marc, ya no me aguantaba las ganas de meterlo al fic XD) estaban riendo, el se contagio también y comenzó a reírse de su propio "accidente", después Allen bailando con Lenalee, algunos pisotones, malas vueltas, etc.

Esa fue su tarde, mucho mas divertida de lo que esperaban, incluso Kanda se había "divertido", burlándose de Lavi o de los pucheros del enano ese al llamarlo así, si ahora ya lo llamaba enano, el rostro de reproche de Lenalee, hasta el de Marina y el tropiezo de Marc al pasar frente a Lavi, si se había divertido, pero claro, Yuu Kanda nunca lo aceptaría

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y la peliverde se dirgia a su casa, cof cof perdón, mansión, que compartía con su hermano el gran científico Komui Lee, solo que por cuestiones de trabajo casi no se encontraba en casa, por lo tanto al llegar la chica no esperaba que la recibieran ni nada, solo estaba con ella una de sus primas, Miranda Lotto, había estado estudiando en Alemania, pero tras la repentina muerte de sus padres, viajo a Inglaterra para vivir con sus primos (no se si ya se habrán dado cuenta, pero aquí Miranda es mas joven, solo un año mayor que Lenalee) y lo más probable es que ya estuviera dormida

Después de estacionar su auto junto a los otros 2 que había en su garaje, subió las escaleras que la llevarían al interior, al entrar dejo su abrigo en un perchero junto a la puerta, cerró la puerta tratando de no hacer el menor ruido, no quería despertar a su prima

-Lena, que horas son estas de llegar-

-Miranda, no pensé que estuvieras despierta aun-

-Estaba preocupada por ti, no llamaste y no contestabas el celular-

-Sí, esto, lo que pasa es que lo deje en el auto al bajar, lo olvide- dijo riendo nerviosamente

-No importa, me alegro de que estés bien, ya cenaste o quieres cenar algo-

-Claro, pero yo cocino, no quiero que incendies la cocina- dijo con una gran sonrisa provocando un sonrojo en la mayor al recordar un incidente hace un par de semanas

Prepararon, mejor dicho la peliverde preparo unos fideos, lo que era para su cena estaría bien, además de que era algo ligero y no les caería pesado en la noche, mientras cenaban "tranquilamente", ya que a cada rato la morocha le recordaba a su prima el "pequeño" incidente con su cocina y la cara que puso Komui al darse cuenta de esto

-De verdad puso cara de niño haciendo berrinche- decía la Alemana no creyendo lo que su prima acababa de decir

-Claro que si- dijo Lenalee calmando su ataque de risa

-Valla, tan serio que se ve-

-No lo es, por lo menos no conmigo y te aseguro que si lo trataras mas seria igual contigo-

-Claro, lo intentare- dijo Miranda dándole a la ojivioleta su mejor sonrisa

-Bueno, es hora de dormir, vamos Miranda- dijo mientras se levantaba y lavaba su plato y su vaso, después la castaña hizo lo mismo, subieron riendo de lo que paso con la cocina hasta el pasillo donde se despidieron ya que la habitación de Miranda estaba en un extremo y la de Lena en otro

-Hasta mañana Lena, que descanses-

-Igualmente Miranda, adiós-

Y cada una se fue a su cuarto a descansar, después de todo, solo les quedaba una semana de vacaciones antes de regresar al colegio, la peliverde intentaba dormirse, esa semana iba a ser muy corta para poder disfrutar con sus amigos, pero sobre todo no podía dormir por el recuerdo de una persona defendiéndola en la fiesta de su amiga, esa reacción era rara en el, pero aun así, se sintió… bien

-Porque lo hiciste…Kanda- esto fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarse profundamente dormida

_Espero que les haya gustado y me quieran dejar algún review (pone carita tierna)_

_Hasta la proxima_


	2. ¿De campamento? parte 1

_Hola de nuevo a los que leen esta historia_

_Sin más les dejo el capi_

Disclaimer: ni d-gray man ni su contenido me pertenecen, si así fuera Cross no habría desaparecido (muerto) como sea

Advertencias: malas palabras por parte de Kanda (rarísimo ¬¬)

*~0~*

-Para Lavi- decía una joven de cabello negro tratando de alejarse de la alberca y taparse con las manos para evitar mojarse más

-Marina, si no te metes al agua Lavi no va a parar de mojarte- decía otra morocha que ya estaba dentro de la alberca

-Si Lenalee, lo sé, pero no me dijeron a que venia así que no traigo ropa para cambiarme-

-Pues si va a venir Marc no crees que le podrías decir que te traiga una muda de ropa- decía su primo peliblanco mientras se metía al agua

-Si, además yo juraría que te dije que íbamos a nadar cuando te llame- decía Lavi rascándose la cien

-Pues que yo recuerde en ningún momento lo dijiste- reclamaba mientras le arrojaba una pelota que no alcanzo ni a tocarlo

FLASHBACK

Se ve a una joven pelinegra sentada frente a una laptop azul marina

-Etto… guerra mundial… segunda guerra mundial… ¡bingo!-

Ring ring

-A… ¿Hola?-

_-Hola Marina como estas-_

-Bien Lavi, que pasa- con voz desconfiada

_-Tiene que pasar algo para que te llame- _haciendo un puchero

-No… siempre, a donde vamos- dijo sonriéndole al teléfono

_-Jajaja, a fuerza necesitamos salir, solo ven a la casa de Lena lo mas pronto que se pueda-_

_-Apurate baka usagui- _se escucho del otro lado del teléfono

-Te recomiendo ir, Kanda no es muy paciente-

_-Si, a por cierto trae a Marc-_

-No está, pero le mando un mensaje, nos vemos, adiós-

_-Espera Ma…_-

Beep beep beep

-Ya le avisaste baka usagui-

-Ya~-

FIN FLASHBACK

-Como sea, le aviso a mi hermano que me traiga algo, por cierto ¿cómo es que Allen estaba aquí antes que yo?- pregunto curiosa

-Eso es porque me aprecian más que a ti- respondió el albino picando la paciencia de su prima, al notar esto la menor de los Lee hablo

-En realidad a Lavi se le ocurrió invitarlo- dijo de lo mas sonriente haciendo que el albino enrojeciera

-E-eso es porque somos a-amigos- se defendió completamente sonrojado y moviendo los hombros cada vez que se trababa, haciendo sonreír a sus amigos

-Nadie dijo lo contrario… primito- se burlo su prima mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su cara

Antes de que Allen pudiera decir algo vieron un auto pasar al lado para estacionarse en la entrada de la casa de los Bookman, ya que la piscina estaba en el patio trasero vieron cuando el auto paso, al ver esto Marina rápidamente y fue al encuentro con su hermano

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Lavi tras ver que la Morena corrió apenas y el auto pasó junto a ellos

-Algo… no anda bien- dijo el albino en un susurro que solo Lenalee escucho

-¿Por qué Allen?- inquirió curiosa la china

-Marina no hace eso… - de pronto pareció recordar algo –…Tengo que irme- dijo para salir de la alberca corriendo y dejando un rastro de agua por las bermudas mojadas, siendo seguido por la mirada de Lavi

-Lena… ¿qué paso?- mirándola con ojos suplicantes

-No… lo sé… pero por lo que se ve, no es nada bueno- parecía preocupada

-Muy bien~ vamos a nadaar- grito Marina luciendo su traje de baño negro compuesto por un mini mini short y algo parecido a un pedazo de tela negra cubriéndole los pechos

Su actitud desconcertó a todos en especial a su amiga que se le hizo más extraño que su primo saliera tras ella y no hubiera regresado, ni él ni su hermano Marc, esperen, a Lena le faltaba alguien mas, clarooo su prima, donde estaría Miranda que no contesto su celular

Antes de que se le ocurriera donde se pudo haber metido su prima, llegaron Allen y Marc, el primero con unas bermudas azul celeste con flores rojas y Marc con un pantalón que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla de color azul marino, ambos con sonrisas de ojera a oreja

Ambos jóvenes se sumergieron en el agua cada uno de un clavado, a lo que el Bookman no se pudo resistir

-Oye Allen, competencia de clavados- dijo mientras sonreía de lado

-Claro- respondió el albino sin inmutarse ni un poquito, al contrario, se veía dispuesto a aplastar al pelirrojo

-Muy bien, yo también le entro- dijo Marc muy animadamente

-¿Y tu Yu?- pregunto el conejo con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Tsk, ni que estuviera loco- fue su respuesta

Al recibir esa reacción (esperada por la mayoría) los 3 chicos formaron una línea unos metros lejos de la orilla de la alberca, en realidad su competencia seria quien llega más lejos sin aire, ya que la piscina era nueva, todavía no instalaban el trampolín, el primero en saltar seria Marc, se alejo unos metros más y corrió tratando de no resbalar, como era _un poco_ grande, de verdad seria un reto, al llegar a la orilla salto en un gran clavado y nado más o menos metro y medio, que fue donde se incorporo para tomar aire, al verlo los otros sonrieron de lado, claro que iban a superar eso

-No estoy en buena forma jejeje- dijo Marc sobándose la nuca –¿Quien de los dos va a llegar mas lejos?- dijo a modo de reto

-¡YO!- gritaron al unisonó provocando la risa de los demás al ver las miradas que se lanzaban, podía ver un rayo en ellas

-Bien, sigo yo- dijo el pelirrojo apuntándose con el pulgar

El albino solo lo miro un segundo de arriba abajo, se veía realmente sexi así con el cabello escurriéndole y tapándole el ojo derecho, con su cuerpo brillando al sol por el agua, al descubrirse pensando en esas cosas de su nuevo _amigo_ un sonrojo se asomo por sus mejillas y se giro en dirección contraria el pelirrojo, que al notar esto se desconcertó bastante, dio dos pasos hacia atrás y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse cuando una voz lo detuvo

-¿Por qué no se lanzan al mismo tiempo?- comento Marina haciendo que Lavi por poco se callera de narices a la alberca

-Me parece bien- dijo el pelirrojo recuperándose de su casi-caída -¿Qué dices Allen?

-Claro- dijo regalándole una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera incluyendo a cierto conejo chillón

Retrocedieron tres pasos más y se prepararon para correr y saltar

-A las tres, una… dos…-

-TRES- gritaron Lena y Marina desde la otra orilla de la piscina

Después de unos segundos reaccionaron y saltaron casi al mismo tiempo salpicando bastante por la fuerza que llevaban, y claro, porque eran dos, sus siluetas se veían parejas, iban iguales cuando llegaron a la mitad de la piscina de 4 metros pero fue Lavi el que saco la cabeza en busca de aire, Allen lo hizo mas adelante

-Wow chicos, eso fue sorprendente- elogio Marina a ambos chicos –Claro que se nota que eres de mi familia- mirando a Allen

-Jejejeje es solo la practica- sonriendo nerviosamente, pero se corrigió cuando vio la mirada acecina que le mandaba su prima

-Pero claro, todo viene de familia no Marc- llamo nerviosamente a su primo para que le salvara la vida

-Claro, solo que yo no he hecho ejercicio- dijo salvándole la vida a su primo

-Como sea, Lavi pon música ¿no?- mandándole una sonrisa de esas a la que nadie se puede negar

-Claroooo les gusta Lady Gaga-

-Mmmm el, digo, ella no- respondió Marina

-Su música es buena- completo Lena

-Bueno, tengo más aparte de las de ella-

Salió del agua y se dirigió a la ventana, casualmente tenía un minicomponente con las bocinas hacia afuera, ¿quién tiene un minicomponente en la cocina?, como sea, conecto su USB y empezó a sonar _Alejandro_, entro de nuevo a la piscina, trayendo consigo una gran pelota azul marina que lanzo dándole muy acertadamente en la cabeza a Kanda

-Maldito conejo, te voy a ahogar- dijo para sumergirse y nadar hacia Lavi

-¡Noo Yuu, Allen!- gritando con horror fingido

-Di-dime- respondió el albino nervioso -¡No Lavi!- grito al sentir que el pelirrojo lo abrazaba por la espalda a modo de escudo, haciendo que se sonrojara a más no poder, mas su expresión cambio muy pronto a una de temor al ver a un chico morocho frente a él con una sonrisa macabra

-Ah… yo… ¡MARINA!- grito aterrado, aprovecho que su grito desorbito al pelirrojo que lo abrazaba para sumergirse y alejarse de lo que podía haber sido su muerte

Todos rieron al ver como Lavi "nadaba por su vida" tratando de huir de Kanda, solo retrasando su segura muerte a manos del japonés, trato de todo, desde usar al albino como su escudo otra vez, nadar en círculos alrededor de Marc solo consiguiendo un golpe en la cabeza que casi hace que Kanda lo ahogue y rogarle a Marina que lo salvara de la ira japonesa, mas lo único que dio un resultado aceptable fue que Lena desesperada de verlos nadando alrededor de todos se paro en frente de el

-No creen que es suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa torcida que a Kanda se le hizo realmente… ¿sexy?

-Tsk, ya me había aburrido- dijo dándose la vuelta para sumergirse de nuevo

-Y bien ¿qué planes tienen para estos 4 días que quedan de vacaciones?- pregunto Marina mientras salía de la piscina y se acercaba a una mesa con piñas coladas… ¿acaso lo tienen todo a la mano?

-Pues… yo tenía pensado pasar unos días con mi hermano y mi prima ya que no lo vi en las vacaciones- contesto Lena mientras se le acercaba para tomar una

-Y ustedes chicos- dijo volviéndose hacia ellos

-No se… creo que el viejo quería ir a visitar a mis padres- respondió Lavi con gesto pensativo

-Yo no tengo nada que hacer, ya me instale y no voy a ver a mi familia hasta las próximas vacaciones-dijo como si nada Allen

-Y tu Kanda ¿qué vas a hacer?- pregunto Lena

-Tsk, mis padres quieren ir a visitar a unos parientes, me daría igual que planearan algo- respondió mirando en dirección contraria a las chicas

-Bien… que les parece que el sábado vallamos a acampar- propuso Marina antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida

-Por mi está bien- respondió su primo albino

-Sí, no creo que el viejo tenga problema en que no valla- dijo Lavi elevando los hombros para restarle importancia

-Pero Lavi, son tus padres- le respondió Lena al ver su expresión despreocupada

-Eso lo sé, que tiene, los vi hace 3 semanas- respondió una vez más como si fuera lo más simple del mundo, de verdad era un caso perdido

-¿Que dices Lena, vas?- pregunto Marina mientras se sentaban en la orilla de la alberca

-Mmm… está bien, mañana y el viernes voy con mi hermano y el sábado me voy con ustedes- dijo sonriendo, a lo que la otra chica respondió con otra sonrisa

-¿Y tu Kanda?- indago Marina

-A qué hora nos vemos- fue su respuesta

-A las 1 les parece bien- dijo sonriente, a lo que todos asintieron

Xx0xX

Era una mañana de sábado muy soleada, perfecta para un día de campo, salir a nadar, pasear a esa cosa peluda que se sube al sillón y todos llaman perro, o simplemente un paseo al aire libre, simplemente perfecto para ir de campamento

Eran más o menos las 11:30 de la mañana y se veía a dos jóvenes frente a un parque, la chica sentada en una banca frente a un chico recargado en una camioneta azul marina, el chico se veía pensativo ya que no quitaba su vista del cielo

-¿Qué piensas Marc?- soltó su hermana harta de tanto silencio

-Solo… pensaba que… tal vez debí quedarme a estudiar- dijo mientras cascadas caían de sus ojos provocando que su hermana se callera de la banca

-No deberías preocuparte tanto por la escuela, solo nos quedan dos días de vacaciones- dijo levantándose del piso

-Sí, pero no puedo evitar pensarlo, necesito subir mi promedio- respondió serio posando su vista nuevamente en el cielo azul, en ese momento unas finas manos cubrieron los ojos de Marina que inmediatamente reconoció a la dueña de esas manos gracias a ese perfume a lavanda

-Lena, lista para el viaje- dijo con voz jovial, sintió el pequeño puchero de la ojivioleta al verse descubierta, eso y la risita de su hermano

-Claro, los últimos días de vacaciones son para disfrutarse ¿no?- fue su alegre respuesta

-Es lo que le estaba explicando a mi lindo hermano- dijo la mayor de los hermanos con algo de cansancio, que se veía muy fingido, cosa que provoco una risita en la menor de los Lee, justo en ese momento una sombra le tapo el sol, al voltearse pensó que era lo mejor que pudo haber visto, Kanda se veía realmente guapo desde el punto de vista de Lenalee, su rostro se veía medio sombreado, haciendo que se viera mucho más enigmático de lo que es, tubo que despertar de su ensoñación al escuchar una voz familiar

-¿Tu qué opinas Lena?- pregunto la pelinegra a su amiga

-¿De qué?- respondió todavía algo pensativa

-Como que de que, pues de donde vamos a ir a acampar, yo conozco el lugar y es un sitio muy bonito, hay mucho verde- dijo con un sonrisita

-Más o menos cada año íbamos a acampar con unos tíos, por eso mi hermana esta fascinada con ese lugar- dijo Marc también con una sonrisa al recordar cómo se emocionaba su hermana cuando les decían que iban a ir de campamento

-Marc! No tienes que decir eso frente a ellos!- chillo la mayor de los hermanos un poco sonrojada

-Porque? Si son nuestros amigos no?- contesto su hermano como si nada y con una sonrisita que hizo que su hermana se sonrojara mas y desviara su mirada hacia la calle, al hacer esto noto dos siluetas corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos, la primera que iba ganando lo que parecía ser una carrera, era de un chico alto de rebeldes cabellos rojos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y atrás se veía la silueta de un chico de pelos plateados que se veía algo enojado y con ganas de comer _conejo asado_

-Hey! Allen!, Lavi!- grito la amiga de Lenalee –Por aquí- dijo levantado la mano derecha y moviéndola hacia los lados

-Hermana, yo creo que ya nos vieron- pensó en voz alta su pequeño hermano

-Y? quiero que me vean- dijo sonriendo hacia su hermano sacándole un pequeño sonrojo que disimulo subiendo a la camioneta y prendiendo el motor

-LENALEE!- grito Lavi antes de esconderse tras su amiga

-Lavi? Qué pasa?- pregunto desconcertada la peliverde

-MALDITO CONEJO, VEN ACA!- gritaba furioso el albino

-Que hiciste Lavi?- pregunto su amiga que ahora era su escudo, ante esto el pelirrojo solo sonrio como niño pequeño cundo acaba de hacer una travesura y no dijo nada

-No sé lo que haya hecho, pero no debió ser bueno porque Allen no se pone así de enojado por nada- hablo Marc bajando de la camioneta –a menos que… haya hecho _eso_- dijo el menor de los hermanos haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

-No creo que haya sido tan tonto como para hacerlo… o si?- se pregunto mientras veía que su primo casi echaba humo por las orejas

-MALDITO CONEJO, DILES QUE HICISTE!- grito una vez más furioso el albino

-Bueno yo… me comí sus dulces- dijo sonriendo haciendo que a Lenalee y a Kanda les callera una gotita al estilo anime

-Solo eso?- pregunto la menor de los Lee

-No Lena, eso es lo peor que pudo haber hecho- dijo Marc con la mirada pegada al piso

-Lavi… fue un gusto haberte conocido- decía Marina con una sonrisa melancólica que hizo que al conejo se le helara la sangre

-Así es… Lavi … nadie se come _todos_ **mis** dulces y sale ileso- decía Allen con voz de ultratumba

-NO QUIERO MORIR!- fue lo que dijo el conejo antes de subir a la camioneta como alma que lleva el diablo, ante esto el albino se detuvo y su mirada cambio un poco a una más racional viendo a su primo Marc que sonreía de manera maniática

-Inténtalo Allen… y sabes lo que va a pasar- ahora el que parecía desquiciado era el hermano de Marina, cosa que provoco que tanto como Allen, Lavi y Marina tragaran duro

-N-nos vamos?- pregunto Allen totalmente calmado

-Claro que si primito- aparentemente Marc no se había calmado, una vez que ya todos estaban en la camioneta se marcharon de ese parque, más cerca de la salida de la ciudad a Lenalee le recorrió un escalofrió que casi pego un grito

-Lena estas bien?- dijo Marina mirando a su amiga

-Si, no es nada- dijo la menor de los Lee mirando la ventana, tenia la sensación de que algo iba a ocurrir en esa salida

*~0~*

_Bueno este capi me quedo cortito pero últimamente tengo una especie de bloqueo y mi mentecita sádica solo me deja pensar cosas sangrientas_

_Lamento haberme tardado en actualizar y espero poder actualizar pronto_

_Nos leemos la próxima bye bye~_

_(Inter: pasen a leer su más reciente "idea" por favor, si no ella se desquita conmigo T.T)_

_Ejem! No soy tan violenta con el, pero si pásense a leerla y comentar _

_Yami_


End file.
